Orígenes
by kristy92
Summary: El ángel caído es, quizá la criatura más extraña entre todas las rarezas dentro de Nocheosfera, tan poco habituales de ver se ha puesto en gran número de ocasiones en tela de duda su existencia.


Que tal? bueno pues como regrese a la escuela y a la complicada vida de estudiante mis actualizaciones se verán bastante mermadas, pero aun se encuentra dentro de mis planes el terminar esta pequeña saga, este capitulo decidí publicarlo como independiente porque en la línea de tiempo se ubica antes de comenzar formalmente con la historia y porque es un poco o mucho mas oscura, en fin, disfruten. y claro que todo esto está hecho sin fines de lucro mas que el de entretener

* * *

El cansancio, oh gran cansancio agarrotador de músculos, pero ¿qué hacer cuando el cansancio es mental y no físico?, cuando la fatiga te supera y sientes tal soledad y hueco que lo único que quieres es morirte. Grandes y duras palabras para cualquier joven, tal vez comprensible para un inmortal, demasiada carga en hombros que han ido endureciéndose con el pasar de los siglos, demasiadas vivencias, décadas y mas décadas de soledad y rechazo, siempre solitario dentro del infierno. El ángel caído es, quizá la criatura más extraña entre todas las rarezas dentro de Nocheosfera, tan poco habituales de ver se ha puesto en gran número de ocasiones en tela de duda su existencia.

Por lo menos para la hija del rey de los vampiros y la rebelde reina ex humana es muy palpable la existencia de estos seres, lo único que no ha logrado comprender del todo es aquel mutismo voluntario, no es que fuera un problema para su relación, pero es algo digamos muy poco común de ver y aunándose a lo poco común que es ver a estos seres no hay mucho de donde comparar exactamente. Y es que al ver dentro de los ojos de su amado el dolor de ver una perpetua tristeza la desarma, y no es que él no sea sincero con ella, no, la dura realidad de la agonía es el pasado encriptado a fuego en el cerebro y alma condenada de cada uno de estos seres, tener a su cargo la asfixia de la sabiduría, en lugar de vivir en paz en el dulce lecho de la ignorancia. Es el saber, el retener en sus memorias aquella guerra insólita que los desterró a ellos, a sus hijos y a los hijos de sus hijos fuera del paraíso. Esa es la penitencia a tan grande pecado. Lo cierto es que todas estas criaturas sin excepción habían guardado religioso voto de silencio respecto al tema aumentando gradualmente hasta convertirse en casi completamente mudos.

La princesa vampiro bailaba ajena a los morbosos pensamientos de su pareja de baile, el chico se movía con la misma gracilidad de una esbelta gacela, guiando a la muchacha por entre las demás parejas en aquella azucarada sala del trono, absorto en sus pensamientos danzaba en automático apenas sintiendo el pequeño y deseable cuerpo pegado al suyo. La noche sin estrellas le recordaba tanto a aquella pasada hacia tanto tiempo, sin darse cuenta apretó mas contra si la delgada cintura femenina buscando el confort del contacto. La joven sintiendo las fuertes emociones de su compañero se dejo abrazar pegando más su pecho al masculino intentando acompasar esa respiración entrecortada y recargó su cabeza buscando el latido del corazón acelerado.

Pero sus esfuerzos aunque constantes, casi convertidos en una labor heroica, fueron insuficientes contra la legión de fantasmas. Salieron ambos escabulléndose del dulce palacio hacia la fría oscuridad de la noche, una vez ahí, un seco beso en la mejilla y una mirada ausente fueron toda recompensa a la noche arruinada, no pudo emitir palabra antes que los apéndices alados destrozaran la camisa hecha con ahínco desde hacía meses para aquella ocasión especial, el muchacho emprendió el vuelo casi de inmediato alejándose a toda la velocidad que las enormes alas brindaban. En tierra aun, la joven mujer sintió el impulso de seguirle, levantar vuelo y alcanzarlo, pero que la dejara así era por demás prueba de que el chico buscaba la soledad, su estómago se contrajo en un sollozo y en silencio lloró el camino a casa donde con una sonrisa le contaría a su madre la dulce velada acontecida con su nuevo y flamante novio.

Muy lejos de ahí, un chico delgado, sin camisa ni zapatos, con el cabello negro demasiado largo caminaba por entre las crueles rocas, sus alas nuevamente ocultas a la vista, mimetizándose así como con un vampiro cualquiera, la piel pálida brillando espectral parecía únicamente reafirmarlo, a pocos metros se alzaron imponentes las paredes oscuras de una casa medio ruinosa, el escombro a sus pies le impedía al chico moverse con soltura teniendo que verse obligado a saltar de un extremo a otro alcanzando por fin la puerta entreabierta.

Un doloroso golpe del pasado le atenazó la espina al encontrarse de frente a unos ojos idénticos a los suyos, la mujer del cuadro lo miraba intensamente sin expresión alguna en su hermoso rostro de querubín, con rasgos suaves y curvos y el ligero cabello rubio platinado resbalando sedoso parecía más una niña despidiéndose de la infancia que la mujer que lo había dado a luz décadas atrás.

Desde muy joven había descubierto de la extraña ansiedad que aquejaba a su especie cuando se encontraban juntos más de uno, supo exactamente que lo causaba el día que su madre lo abandono, ese mismo día desaparecieron todos los síntomas, se dijo a sí mismo la suerte que tenía y que debía ser agradecido por haber tenido una madre así, ella había esperado hasta que tuvo la edad para valerse por sí mismo; ocho años junto a ella era mejor que nada o que morir de hambre a las pocas horas de nacer como a muchos debía sucederle.

Tocó con delicadeza los labios serios en aquel retrato de su autoría, cuando terminó aquella obra fue la primera vez que vio una sonrisa en esos labios, también fue la última vez que la vio a ella. ¿Dónde estaría? Su mano cayó pesadamente contra su pierna, se quedó admirando el cuadro hasta que la misma ansiedad tan conocida se volvió demasiado incomoda para continuar, sus pies descalzos dejaron marcas en el piso polvoso mientras se arrastraba decadente intentando alejarse del alcance de esa mirada.

Le encantaría decir que se sentía idiota por abandonar a su novia como lo hizo, pero la realidad es que apenas había pensado en ella, demasiados problemas en su cabeza recordándole lo horrible de la vida, lo cierto es que no podía dejar ir al pasado, lo cierto es que el abandono de su madre le afectaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, lo cierto es que el amor no bastaba en su vida, por lo menos por ahora, por ahora el dolor lo superaba, lo mandaba alejarse del placebo que era para él el cariño de su pareja.

La culpa esta vez sí lo lleno, la chica tenía depositada en él demasiada confianza, y una nueva ansiedad desconocida lo hizo presa, quizá solo la usaba, ¿la amaba?

No estaba seguro de eso.


End file.
